


Forbbiden heart

by Hannastony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanfiction, M/M, Nobility, Pirates, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannastony/pseuds/Hannastony
Summary: Steve Grant Rogers, un caballero distinguido de la nobleza que viaja a la capital con el propósito de cumplir con un matrimonio arreglado por su familia. Anthony Edward Stark, amado por unos y despreciado por otros gracias a su forma de vida como capitán de uno de los barcos piratas más hablados del país se encuentra viajando al mismo destino que el caballero Rogers para cumplir con propósitos más triviales y de interés personal. El destino puede ser muy curioso y cruel a la vez, pero cuando estos dos hombres vean sus caminos cruzados, será muy difícil el volver a ser lo que eran antes de conocerse.





	Forbbiden heart

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que este texto es literario y esta creado exclusivamente para entretenimiento de ustedes. Este texto no es histórico, informativo ni mucho menos para crear conocimientos culturales, pido una disculpa por los errores que pueda llegar a cometer con el tiempo en el que está desarrollada la historia, he estado informándome acerca del tema y espero no cometer errores al respecto. Sin más que decir los dejo leer y espero ansiosamente su opinión :)

Él lo prefería así, siempre lo prefería así. A pesar de que tenía la gran oportunidad de recorrer todo el trayecto en aquella hermosa carrosa decorada con colores blancos y azules, en la que este momento se encontraban su padre y su madre, él prefería ir montado en su corcel. Su majestuoso, sangre pura, y distinguido corcel completamente blanco como la nieve. 

No por nada él ya era reconocido como uno de los caballeros más distinguidos en la nobleza al haber conseguido su título, dándole así, más poder a su apellido de lo que ya tenían los honorables Rogers. 

Él recordaba a la perfección el momento en que recibió a su pequeño potrillo. Todavía era un crio aprendiendo un sinfín de reglas, estatutos, códigos y leyes que seguían los de una familia noble, como él. Era su cumpleaños número 10 y era el momento de salir y ver la sorpresa que le tenían preparada sus padres. Desde el momento en el que miró a la creatura supo que aquel ser viviente iba a ser el mejor regalo que sus padres pudieron haberle dado y al instante estableció un enorme vínculo afectivo que con el paso de los días se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. 

Recordaba como estuvo carcomiéndose la cabeza una semana entera pensando en el nombre que le podría al nuevo integrante de la familia, porque para Steve en eso se había convertido aquel hermoso corcel, un miembro más de la familia. 

Finalmente después de ver todas las cosas que podía relacionar con el brilloso y claro color del corcel fue que se decidió por el nombre de "Snow". 

Steve consideraba que Snow era el corcel más fiel que podía existir, y a pesar de que el animal no hablara, Steve estaba más que seguro que aquel caballo le quería de igual forma y le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. 

Era cierto que él amaba montar a su adorado corcel y que cualquier oportunidad de viaje que se presentara la utilizaría para estar acompañado de Snow, pero esa no era la única razón por la cual había rechazado ir en carruaje. Steve también amaba ver el camino que recorrían, amaba ver el paisaje pasar a través de sus ojos azulados y sentir el fresco aire rozando su rostro. Amaba ver a las aves pasar sobre él y sentir como se acoplaba a la naturaleza y las bellezas que esta podía ofrecer. 

Era un hombre al que le encantaba apreciar, descubrir, contemplar y curiosear acerca de la infinidad de cosas que el mundo le ofrecía para después, cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre y estaba en completa soledad, poder plasmar en papel y carboncillo las maravillas que sus ojos habían visto.

La brisa de un nuevo porvenir le pegó en el rostro y pudo divisar a lo lejos como ya en poco tiempo iban a llegar a su destino. La capital. Hace tanto tiempo que él y su familia no visitaban la capital, probablemente unos 8 años, cuando él todavía era alguien bastante joven e ingenuo para saber que en esta vida no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere. 

Ahora, con 26 años de edad, regresaba al lugar en el que tenía toda clase de historias y experiencias con sus antiguos amigos. Regresaba convertido en un hombre, en un caballero, en un orgullo para Joseph Rogers y Sarah Rogers. 

A pesar de que su corazón latía desbocado al apreciar el lugar que aun yacía en su memoria, al recordar toda clase de lugares y personas que vivían ahí mismo con las cuales convivió e hizo grandiosas amistades, no podía estar del todo complacido y feliz por su llegada. 

Él siempre lo supo, desde que comenzaron a instruirlo para ser un caballero de la nobleza lo supo. Su padre era el encargado de cuidar el patrimonio y el apellido mediante los convenios matrimoniales y siendo él, el primogénito de la familia y, para hacerlo aún más importante, el único hijo de la familia, era más que obvio que desde que nació estaba destinado a esposar a la mujer que los demás eligieran para él. 

De hecho la familia Rogers ya se había tardado bastante en encontrarle una esposa a su único hijo, pero después de haber tratado, cotizado y evaluado a varias familias e hijas de importantes nobles fue que por fin encontraron a la perfecta candidata que tuviera el prestigio para mezclarse con el apellido Rogers y contribuyera con los bienes de la familia. 

Steve no la conocía, por supuesto que no la conocía, todo lo que sabía de la mujer que iba a ser su compañera de vida era gracias a los relatos y las mil maravillas que sus padres le contaban acerca de ella. 

Él no era un hombre que juzgara simplemente por cosas que los demás contaran, pero esperaba realmente de corazón que todo lo que sus padres le platicaban acerca de aquella muchacha fuera cierto. No obstante, a pesar de que sabía que era su deber, a pesar de que sabía que era algo con lo que tenía que cumplir, una parte de él no podía evitar el sentirse decepcionado acerca de su situación. 

Él no tenía muchas experiencias amorosas, lo poco que había vivido en sus cortos años de vida no le eran suficientes para decir con certeza lo que era amor. Él hasta la fecha no conocía ese tipo de amor que los poetas describían con frecuencia en sus escritos, él no sabía que era lo que se sentía el estar profundamente enamorado y encontrar a la persona que te complementa, que te hace hacer mil locuras, que te trae de cabeza, que sientes como si fuera el mismísimo aire y que si no están juntos simplemente no podrías vivir. 

Él anhelaba sentirse así, pensaba que sería lo más hermoso del mundo encontrar a tu otra mitad y permanecer juntos por el resto de la eternidad. Y aunque aún no había encontrado a esa persona de algo estaba completamente seguro, el amor verdadero no se conseguía con matrimonios arreglados. Se suponía que el amor llegaba cuando menos te lo esperabas, te pegaba con la fuerza de mil huracanes en el momento más trivial y en el lugar más inesperado y recóndito de todos. El amor no era algo que se podía imponer, no era algo que tuvieras que obedecer, era absolutamente todo lo contrario a ello. Él estaba convincente en que no podría amar a una mujer por más bella que fuera solo porque los demás le dijeran que lo hicieran. 

Prácticamente, Steve ni siquiera sabía el por qué estaba pensando en toda esa sarta de tonterías con su matrimonio arreglado. Él sabía que ese matrimonio ni siquiera estaba pensado para sus propios propósitos e intereses. Ese matrimonio estaba pensado simplemente para el futuro del apellido y nada más que eso. 

Con un enorme suspiro resignado fue que siguió cabalgando viendo como el panorama cada vez se acercaba más a él. 

Al mismo tiempo, recorriendo las temibles y a la vez maravillosas aguas del mar, se encontraba viajando rumbo a la capital el más usurpador, temible, embustero, ladrón, saqueador y codicioso de todos los piratas, o como otros gustaban llamarle, el hombre de hierro. 

Anthony dio un prolongado respiro a los aires y mezclas de olores que poco a poco se alcanzaban a percibir al ver cada vez más cerca lo que sería su próximo objetivo, la capital. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con una inmensa intensidad y él no cabía en la emoción por saber que eran las cosas nuevas que el destino le deparaba. Estaba entusiasmado por una nueva aventura, un nuevo mundo el cual conocer, nuevas personas con las cuales establecer conexiones superficiales y sobre todo, nuevas riquezas.

Muy pocos, solo muy pocos conocían el nombre real del pirata más nombrado de todos los tiempos. Para ser un poco más específicos, solo su tripulación tenía el conocimiento de que aquel hombre al que todos llamaban el hombre de hierro, en realidad se llamaba Anthony Edward Stark y era el capitán más atractivo del que cualquier persona tuviera conocimiento. 

Exacto. A pesar de que el hombre de hierro era el pirata y capitán del que todos habían escuchado hablar y del que contaban un sinfín de historias acerca de cómo su tripulación atracaba a las personas y familias más ricas de los lugares y hurtaba sinfín de riquezas hasta quedar bañados en fortuna, nadie, absolutamente ningún marino o militar había podido seguirles la pista a aquella invencible tripulación. 

Siempre, al momento de hacer el ataque final para poder robar y llevarse todo lo que encontraran a su paso, se les podía observar cubiertos con pañoletas que hacían imposible la identificación correcta sobre aquellos ladrones. No era solo eso, se sospechaba que cada vez que saqueaban cambiaban de navío, por lo que era prácticamente inútil el seguirle la pista a una embarcación en específico. 

La tripulación del hombre de hierro se hacía llamar "los vengadores" y no solo era que contaba con sus tácticas para poder despistar a todas las autoridades y defensores de la ley, sino que también contaban con una increíble agilidad y fuerza para pelear al momento de hurtarles a los más poderosos del recinto. 

Del hombre de hierro se rumoreaban un sinfín de cosas, pero algo que se podía tener con seguridad para todos era que él no era un capitán ordinario, él era un hombre que contaba con una increíble y dotada inteligencia que hacía que todos cayeran en sus trampas para siempre poder salirse con la suya, obteniendo todo lo que él siempre buscaba y obtenía. 

Los vengadores no se iban con juegos. Antes de arribar a cualquiera que fuera su destino ya tenían todo un plan planteado para seguirlo al pie de la letra y poder obtener todas las riquezas que se propusieran. Nadie los veía venir, absolutamente nadie. Ellos se establecían, se infiltraban con los ciudadanos, trabajadores e incluso nobleza para poder pasar desapercibidos en la sociedad. Creaban vínculos que para ellos no significaban nada y engañaban a las personas a su alrededor para siempre sacarle provecho a sus conexiones sociales y obtener con más facilidad todos sus propósitos que desde un principio estaban establecidos. 

Todo planeado con tiempo, paciencia y análisis, para que en una sola noche ellos hicieran su movimiento final robando todo a su alcance.

Sí, ellos no seguían el estereotipo de piratas, ellos no iban con su vela negra pintada con un esqueleto que anunciaba a todos el tipo de personas que estaban a bordo, pero por algo habían llegado tan lejos, por algo ellos se habían hecho conocer en las bocas de todos como la tripulación de piratas más temible que habían conocido los mares. Por algo el hombre de hierro a la fecha era conocido como el capitán más intrépido, invencible y repudiado de todos. 

Muy pocos, solo los que abordaban a cada atraco junto con el hombre de hierro sabían la verdad detrás de aquel hombre que muy pocos idolatraban y que la mayoría odiaba. 

Pero la capital estaba a punto de tener unencuentro con este singular personaje y su tripulación y lo más curioso de todoes que no tenía ni idea de ello. Las personas que habitaban la capital y queestaban a nada de encontrarse con los tan mencionados "Vengadores" no sabían loque les esperaba, en especial las personas que estaban destinadas a cruzarsecon estas personas que darían un cambio radical en sus vidas. 


End file.
